


Unmanned and Outgunned

by VoMaMo



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Book: New Moon, Father-Daughter Relationship, Ficlet, Gen, Good Parent Charlie Swan, Nightmares, Sad Bella Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoMaMo/pseuds/VoMaMo
Summary: Edward's leaving didn't only affect Bella
Relationships: Bella Swan & Charlie Swan
Kudos: 4





	Unmanned and Outgunned

Charlie had finally stopped checking on her after a while. The first night had been rough on them both. He had burst in with his gun raised, almost in hope that his daughter's former boyfriend had come back to do further damage to his little girl. The boy deserved to be shot for what he'd done in his opinion.

Seeing his only child balled up on her bed, grasping her sides as though in pain, and gasping for air as tears slid uninterrupted down her face had been infinitely more frightening. Holding her in his arms as she sobbed had been worse than any trip to the hospital after one of her many accidents as a child. Whispered platitudes and kisses pressed to her temples were his only weapons, and he felt defenseless in the face of her heartbreak.


End file.
